


tell me why

by elevggo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm not sorry!, Sad, adora - Freeform, catra - Freeform, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevggo/pseuds/elevggo
Summary: adora is determined to find out why catra won't go with her.





	tell me why

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short, sorry! also sorry for the all lowercase, i didn't feel like capitalizing lol. sorry in advance!

“why, catra?” adora fought back the urge to cry. catra had her pinned, her sword thrown out of reach. “i just want to know why! why won’t you leave the horde with me, so we don’t have to do this? especially when you know all the people they’ve hurt. how can you just let it keep happening?”

catra laughed. “you let it happen too, adora.”

“but i didn’t know it was happening. how am i supposed to stop something that i didn’t know about?”

catra laughed again, shaking her head.  
“how are you laughing at this?”

“its just funny, adora. you’re realizing all the shit they’ve done to these random people, yet you never blinked an eye to all they’ve done to me, your best friend.” 

to adora’s surprise, catra’s voice cracked at the end, bringing a stinging pain to her heart.  
“what are you talking about?”

“oh, don’t act stupid, adora!” catra’s hands flew up, unpinning adora, but she didn’t flee. “they weren’t just lying to you. they were lying to me, too, but guess what? you got it easy. i was the one who shadow weaver looked down on, i was the one who never did anything right, and what were you? the golden child.” at this point, tears had started slipping from catra’s eyes, but she didn’t care. 

“she loved you, adored you. she put you on a goddamn pedestal. you did everything right, you never got scolded. in fact, everyone in that cursed place loved and still loves you. and without you there, i’m nothing to them!” she wiped the tears from her cheeks. “everytime they’d insult me, you would just sit there and ignore it. that’s why this hurts so much. you’re willing to do all of this for strangers when you couldn’t do a damn thing for me.”

now adora was crying too, looking at her though she could barely see her through her tears. “i-i...”

“don’t.” catra stood up, looking down at her. adora’s vision cleared, looking up at catra. they both had red, puffy eyes. catra looked away, turning for her back to face adora.

“so there, adora. that’s why.”

adora watched as catra walked away, her heart shattering into smaller pieces with every step she took.


End file.
